


Addition to the Family

by 2space_lesbo1



Series: Three Confused Androids and their Grumpy  Dad [10]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, cinnamon roll is adorable ok, more kitten action, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 22:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15034355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2space_lesbo1/pseuds/2space_lesbo1
Summary: Hank can't believe this is happening.





	Addition to the Family

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I still need some more ideas of what to write, ya'll. I have a sort of plot for a few parts that are going to happen soon(Amanda is going to show up again ;) but I want a few more, loosely connected parts before I go into a full on plot driven story. So, if you have any requests of sorts, leave em in the comments and I'll see what I can do :)
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

When Hank finally walks back into his house after a long day, he definitely was not expecting to see a small, brown kitten perched on Caleb’s shoulder. He halts in his steps, eyebrows jumping to his hairline before Connor notices as well, his LED flickering yellow in curiosity. 

“The fuck is that?” he demands instantly and Caleb looks back at him, a small and tight smile- though still genuine- gracing his lips just as the kitten rubs its cheek along Caleb’s. 

“This is Cinnamon Roll,” Caleb introduces, scratching said cat behind the ear. Sumo is currently sprawled out on the couch beside the android, his large head laid in Caleb’s lap as he sleeps happily. “I found her while I was walking.” 

“And you decided it was a good idea to bring it here??” Hanks asks incredulously. “I'm not really a cat person, Caleb!” 

“She is quite adorable,” Connor says suddenly and Hank can already tell he's losing the other android. He's already walking slowly forward, reaching a hesitant hand towards the kitten. The cat reaches his nose out, sniffing at the android’s extended hand. Connor’s eyes widen significantly as the kitten rubs its cheek along his finger. “I think she likes me.” 

“She is a very sweet cat,” Caleb says in agreement, looking expectantly towards Hank who has started to sputter. He can't believe this. “Can we please keep her? If you believe she will cause problems with Sumo, then do not worry, because they get along.” 

Hank runs an irritated hand down his face with a heavy sigh. “You have to take care of it,” he said and Caleb grins once again. 

“Did you hear that, Cinnamon?” he asks the kitten, holding it in his hands. The kitten mewls before purring softly. “Hank said you can stay!” 

Great. So now, Hank was stuck with a dog, two android's and a cat. More chaos was sure to ensure. 

Which, a few days later, he was right. 

Caleb and Connor come home one day with a Petco bag gripped in both hands. 

“What are those?” Hank asks, sat on the couch, trying his best to ignore the kitten currently attacking his hair. He wants to so badly to bodily grab the cat and throw it aside, but he knows Caleb- and Connor- wouldn't like that one bit. 

“Toys for Cinnamon Roll,” Caleb replies simply, kneeling on the floor. The kitten's ears perk and hops to the ground, running over to his owner, batting at his hands as the android reaches into the plastic bags. A moment later and he pulls out a box. Hank squints his eyes, trying to see what it was as Connor pulls something out of his bag. “This is a bed scented with catnip in the shape of an actual cinnamon roll!” His tone has grown more excited as he explain this to Hank, and he's honestly never seen the android this lively. 

But still, this was getting a tad ridiculous. 

“Seriously?” Hank asks tiredly, pinching the bridge of his nose as Connor sits criss cross beside Caleb. He pulls out another box as Caleb tears his own box open. The kitten’s eyes instantly widen, its tail snapping back and forth as soon as the bed- yes, it looks exactly like a large cinnamon roll- is laid out in front of it. “You're going to fucking spoil it!” 

Caleb meets Hank’s eyes, his own blue pair suddenly very serious. “That is the mission,” he said seriously and Hank can't stop himself from bursting into laughter, tears forming in his eyes as the kitten basically attacks the bed. 

“Don't worry!” Connor exclaims suddenly, and he starts to open his own box. “I bought something for Sumo as well. Where is Sumo? Sumo!” 

The dog comes lumbering in as Connor calls to him, sitting down with a humph. Connor grins as he pulls out a sort of bone, holding it out to Sumo. Sumo’s ears perk as he sniffs at the bone before he takes it from the android’s hand, plopping down nearby to chew on it. 

Meanwhile Caleb is using a feather connected to a string to play with kitten, leading it this way and that, it's claws sliding along the ground. Hank frowns at the thought of the tiny and sharp claws. 

“We should probably get it declawed,” he says, raising his hands in surrender when Caleb gasps, throwing a glare at him. “What?! Why you actin’ like I said we should kill it? Damn.”

“Declawing a cat is like cutting the toes from a human’s foot,” Caleb explains, lips turned down in a frown. “We shall not do that, as it would be painful for Cinnamon Roll.” 

Hank sighs heavily but doesn't argue, instead going to watch Connor petting Sumo’s large body as the dog continues chewing on his new bone. 

Why did he have to be so susceptible to the desires of a couple of androids?

**Author's Note:**

> Cinnamon Roll is now apart of the family :D


End file.
